


Minta Perhatian

by revabhipraya



Series: Kuartet Receh [6]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Random & Short, Studying
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: "Tolong perhatikan dulu."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Indonesia!AU, bahasa tidak baku, bahasa Statistika, typo(s).

"Jadi dengan metode _maximum likelihood_ , pertama kita _dot product_ -kan fungsi densitas peluangnya dengan nama L besar teta. Nantinya kita jadikan L kecil teta dengan melogaritmakan persamaan L besar teta. Setelah itu, kita turunkan terhadap parameternya. Karena di sini kita pakai teta, maka diturunkan terhadap teta. Lalu didapat hasilnya x bar. Sejauh ini paham?"

Terdengar kasak-kusuk dari berbagai sisi kelas, secara tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan sang Bapak Dosen dengan jawaban "ya".

"Nah, sekarang kalian kerjakan tiga distribusi ini dengan metode yang sama." Sang Bapak Dosen menuliskan tiga baris X dengan parameternya masing-masing di papan tulis. "Kalau ada yang masih gak paham, tanya aja."

Setelah bapak itu duduk di kursinya sambil main ponsel, aku segera menuliskan soal yang beliau berikan di bukuku, lalu mulai menuliskan rumus yang sama dengan yang beliau berikan di papan tulis tadi. Sedikit bingung pada awalnya—rumusnya panjang bok, sampai dua baris—karena tanda positif dan negatif, ditambah atau dikali akibat _dot product_ , dan sebagainya. Untungnya, jawabanku sama dengan Miku yang tumben-tumbennya, hari itu fokus mengikuti kuliah.

"Luk, ini kenapa jadi n kuadrat bukannya n pangkat n?" tanya Miku sambil menunjuk rumusanku.

"Itu kan, n-nya ditambah, bukan dikali," jawabku sambil ikut menunjuk apa yang Miku tunjuk. "Jadi ... n tambah n tambah n tambah n teruuus sampai n kali, itu jadinya n kali n, 'kan? Kuadrat, dong?"

"Oh, bener juga," respons Miku diiringi anggukan sambil lanjut menulis pada bukunya.

"Hah? Gimana?" sambar Meiko yang masih berusaha memahami tulisan sang Bapak Dosen di papan tulis sana serta tulisannya sendiri yang ia salin.

"Gini loh, Mei." Miku menjelaskan kembali perihal n kali n dan n pangkat n yang tadi kujelaskan kepadanya, kali ini kepada Meiko. Aku ikut menyimak sambil sesekali menimpali penjelasan Miku yang sepertinya kurang dapat ditangkap oleh Meiko.

"OH!" Meiko mengangguk-angguk. "Ngerti, ngerti! Makasih!"

Puas melihat Meiko yang akhirnya dapat mengerti maksud penjelasanku—meski Miku yang menjelaskan, kan asalnya tetap dariku juga—aku kembali fokus kepada kertasku. Oke, dari tiga soal dengan soal terakhir beranak dua, sudah ada dua yang kutuntaskan dengan sempurna. Satu lagi, yang beranak itu, kok, agak terasa sulit, ya ...

"Sudah ada yang selesai?" Tiba-tiba sang Bapak Dosen bangkit dari duduknya lalu menatap sekeliling kelas. Sebagian besar anak tidak menaruh perhatian kepada sang bapak, masih fokus kepada pengerjaan soal masing-masing. Kemudian, mata sang bapak jatuh kepada ...

Mahasiswa yang duduk di depan—kebetulan, kakak tingkat.

 _Fyuh_.

"Kamu tulis jawabannya di papan," ujar sang bapak sambil menyerahkan spidol kepada kakak tingkat itu. Kakak tingkat itu menurut, segera menuliskan baris demi baris rumus yang sama dengan yang kutulis. Saat hasil akhirnya sama, aku menghela napas lega. Berarti jawabanku benar, 'kan?

"Oke, kamu boleh duduk." Kakak itu duduk saat si bapak menitah. Bapak itu melihat jawaban sang kakak sejenak sebelum menatap kami semua. "Ada yang mau ditanyakan?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab, tetapi kami semua masih kasak-kusuk lantaran belum menyelesaikan nomor yang lain.

"Tolong perhatikan dulu," ujar si bapak dengan suara yang lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. Kami semua spontan terdiam. "Ada yang mau ditanyakan? Kalau iya, akan saya jelaskan ulang jawaban teman kalian ini."

"Ih, si Bapak minta perhatian," gumam Meiko sambil merendahkan badannya dan membisik kepadaku dan Miku.

Miku memasang wajah suram. "... Mei."

"Mei, cari pacar sana."

.

.

.

**FIN?**

**Author's Note:**

> Ini true story, loh. /NAK
> 
> Intinya aku mabok kuliah dan butuh pencerahan berupa recehan /GAK. Duh, padahal tadi siang udah dapet pasokan teka-teki receh nan menyenangkan, tapi kok masih kerasa capek aja ya. Ada apa denganku (...) /NAK.
> 
> Oke, skip bahasan nggak jelas ini. Intinya, ditunggu komentarnya! OvO)/


End file.
